Akame
Akame, is the titular deuteragonist, alongside Tatsumi, and lead anti-heroine of Akame ga Kill!. Originally sold to the Empire along with her sister Kurome to be trained as an assassin, Akame eventually defected to the rebels when she was sent to assassinate General Najenda, the leader of Night Raid and joined them to overthrow the corrupt monarchy. She is usually in charge of cooking the base's meals. In the crossover series, she is the girlfriend of Wolf Haruto. Profile and Stats *'Name': Akame, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame *'Origin': Akame ga Kill! *'Gender': Female *'Age': 16 *'Classification': Human, Swordmaster, Night Raid Assassin, Teigu User *'Height': 164 cm (5'4") *'Weight': 45 kg (99 lb) *'Measurement(s)': 81-56-83 *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Red *'Hair Color': Black *'Attire': Dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and red tie, red belt, red side skirt cover, black gloves, red gauntlets, long black socks, and black shoes *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Master Swordswoman Specialist (One Sword Style), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Strength, Immense Speed and Reflexes, Immense Endurance, Enhanced Durability, Aura Suppression, Expert Cook, Indomitable Will, Tactical Analysis *'Standard Equipment': One Slice Kill: Murasame (One Hit Kill), Japanese Katana with a rectangular bronze tsuba with a seven-petal flower design stamped on, and a red handle and sheath *'Weaknesses': Murasame needs to cut the actual flesh of her opponent in order to apply its effect. This ability only works on organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological type Teigu as well as machines, puppets, and dead things. Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': At least Small Town level, likely higher *'Speed': High Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class TJ *'Durability': At least Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Meters with Air Slashes *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Akame is a slim, fairly curvaceous young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, long black socks, black shoes, and red gauntlets over black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her Teigu, Murasame, as well as her newly acquired katana through seperate sheathes across her belt on the left side. After activating Murasame's trump card, she has faded red scars all over her body. Personality Akame appears to be a very serious and cold-hearted person which stems from her hellish training that the Empire forced her and her sister through, but it is eventually revealed that she is just socially awkward. She cares about her comrades very much and she is always worried that one of them may not make it out alive. She also tends to hide her emotions when it is revealed that a comrade dies, such as seen with Sheele, making Tatsumi mistakenly and incorrectly assume that she deals with it easily, because she is used to it. However, this prompts her to break into tears saying that she can never be fine when she loses a friend, for it is the most horrible thing of which anyone can experience. She is then comforted by a sorry Tatsumi who resolves to not die and never let her experience such pain again, making her smile. Akame loves to eat and is surprisingly known to be a big eater. History Abilities One Slice Kill: Murasame: A long bladed katana with a cursed blade that can kill a person with only one cut. Once the sword pierces skin, a poisonous curse spreads into the victim, killing them within seconds. Akame states that cleaning this weapon is very dangerous because of this ability. However, this ability only works on living, organic beings that have a heart, rendering it ineffective against Armor and Biological-type Teigu as well as machines and Yatsufusa's corpse dolls. Relationships *Kurome *Tatsumi *Leone *Najenda *Wave *Esdeath Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Swordsmen Category:Teigu User Category:The Revolutionary Army Category:Night Raid Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Protagonists